


It's a Thin Line

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: I really can't summarize this.  Really.





	It's a Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
It's a Thin Line

## It's a Thin Line

by Doll

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: This is my OTHER response to the livejournal ds_flasfiction Threesome Challange, which was: "Write a story which features three characters or turns upon the presence (or absence), of a third character. (No, this is not restricted to sexual threesomes, though they are of course welcome. No, the two characters do not have to be aware of the third person's presence. Yes, of course Dief counts as a person!)"   


Story Notes: 

* * *

His eyes met hers, and then she ducked her head and turned away. Was she being coy? Shy? Uninterested? He narrowed his eyes and stalked towards her, knowing he would soon find out. 

He cornered her by the couch and moved into her personal space, staring intently. Oh, yeah. He could feel the heat, the need, pouring off of her. Hell, he could _smell_ it on her. Oh, yeah. She wanted it. 

No time like the present. He caught her eye and cocked his head at the couch, his unspoken question apparent. In response, she got on the couch, and then, on all fours, looked at him over her shoulder, her glance hot and searing. 

In a flash he was up behind her, draped across her back. He teased her for a moment, his tongue barely circling her ear, as he imagined how good it was going to be; how tight, how hot, how wet she'd feel. Then, just as he shifted his hips to fuck her from behind like the bitch that she was, his ears were assailed by the screeching voice of Francesca Vecchio. 

"EEEWWW! Bad, Dief, bad Ante! Not on Ray's couch! Bad, bad dogs!" And just like that, the object of his affections was cruelly torn from him, and locked in the inner sanctum of Ray's bedroom. 

Dief rolled on his back, paws in the air, completely defeated. From across the room, like burning coals on the fire of his humiliation, he could hear the derisive laughter of his mortal enemy the turtle. 

Someday, Dief vowed, someday. . . 

* * *

End It's a Thin Line by Doll:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
